lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WarGrowlmon18
Message for WarGrowlmon18 Can you please answer my questions? It's ok if you send your answers to my email. Have you seen Law & Order SVU season 5 episode 11 called Escape? The following paragraph's a summary of the episode. In Virginia, Officer Edwards says, "Baxter & Gamble jumped me. Baxter & Gamble also escaped." Baxter was arrested 10 years ago because an 11 year old boy said, "When Baxter raped me, I saw Baxter's face." The lab said that the rapist's DNA matched Baxter's DNA. Baxter might go to New York City. Baxter's ex-girlfriend Karen & Karen's 21 year old son, Lee live in New York City. 10 years ago, Baxter & Karen were having an affair. Lee's none other than the boy, who said, "When Baxter raped me, I saw Baxter's face." Karen & Lee moved from Virginia to New York City. Baxter might get revenge. In the end, Benson finds out Baxter's DNA doesn't match the culprit's DNA. The culprit's DNA matches DNA of Lee's cousin, Jeremy. When Benson talks to Lee, Lee says, "Jeremy didn't rape me." Benson asks, "Was it consensual?" Lee says, "No." 1. Did Jeremy really rape Lee? 2. Did Jeremy & Lee have sex with each other? 3. If Jeremy & Lee had sex with each other, then is that called rape & why? 4. If two minor boys have sex with each other, then is that called rape & why? 5. When Lee’s 21, I feel that Lee & Jeremy have same height. Do Lee & Jeremy have same height? 6. When Lee’s 21, what’s Jeremy’s age? Your answer doesn’t have to be exact. 7. When Benson said consensual, was Benson asking, "Lee, did you & Jeremy have sex with each other?" My email address's ralphaelturtle@yahoo.com. ( 06:51, November 14, 2010 (UTC)). Message 2 I sent an email to your email address yesterday night. How come you didn't respond? My email was questions about Swimfan(2002 film). Are you able to answer my questions about Swimfan the movie? You just have to say yes or no. ( 10:18, November 17, 2010 (UTC)). Message 3 Have you seen Law & Order SVU Season 5 Episode Careless? In the episode, did Lori Ann accidentally kill Jamie? If Lori Ann accidentally killed Jamie, then was Lori Ann sorry for Jamie's death? ( 07:04, November 18, 2010 (UTC)). Email Hello WarGrowlmon18, I sent an email to your email address. Did you check your email? Can you please reply to my email message? ( 04:40, November 20, 2010 (UTC)). Message for WarGowlmon18 Hey, it's me Ralphael. My nickname's Jimmy. Even though my name's Ralphael, was it bad for me to make an account Jimmythedragon? Did you get my previous email? My email address's ralphaelturtle@yahoo.com. I wanted to ask you more questions. (Jimmythedragon 23:26, December 3, 2010 (UTC)). Message I'm wondering if you check your email everyday. Did you receive my previous email message? ( 17:51, January 3, 2011 (UTC)). Message Hey, it's me Ralphael. I sent you another email. How come you didn't reply to my previous email. (Jimmythedragon 06:12, December 8, 2010 (UTC)). Message for WarGrowlmon18 It's me Ralphael. I'm wondering if you check your email everyday? Did you receive my previous email message? ( 17:54, January 3, 2011 (UTC)). I sent you another email. Please reply to my email. ( 02:55, January 8, 2011 (UTC)). Did you get my previous email? ( 21:12, January 23, 2011 (UTC)). Did you get my previous email? ( 08:40, January 27, 2011 (UTC)). I sent you another email. ( 22:11, February 5, 2011 (UTC)). Did you get my previous email? ( 21:22, February 25, 2011 (UTC)). Law & Order SVU Season 11 Episode: Turmoil For the Plot Summary of Turmoil, is it okay for me to say that Shane's killer used a knife to assault Detective Fin?(George999 18:32, December 9, 2011 (UTC)). *I believe so since he did and it was the murder weapon too.--WarGrowlmon18 18:44, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Jdogno7 Just wanted to let you know, the guy's blocked for two weeks. I have my personal doubts about it, but hopefully he gets the message and cooperates in the future. UnSub-Zero (talk) 12:02, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks!!!--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 15:13, February 17, 2017 (UTC) ::You're welcome. :) UnSub-Zero (talk) 19:18, February 17, 2017 (UTC) This guy reminds me too much of a user that's been acting similar on another Wiki so I brought it up on a Forum page where we've been discussing a permanent block. Someone asked me about it in case its the same guy as I suspect and I linked him to your talk page to see what I mean. This guy on the other Wiki is known to have a few other user names so this might be that same guy.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 19:21, February 18, 2017 (UTC) :Can't see how. Jdogno7 has his own account by that name on that same Wiki, as I mentioned on my talk page. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:28, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Thanks to the intervention of another user who's had dealings with him in the past, Jdogno7 will no longer be editing here. He's just gone to the history books. UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:18, February 19, 2017 (UTC) *(Monty Burns voice) EXCELLENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We're trying to do the same with the guy on the Supernatural Wiki and I'm attempting to gain Admin status there currently.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 23:30, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Need help For reasons I cannot fathom, TrainLubber believes that any act of violence against a person, with definite intent to kill, should always be mitigated and considered assault instead of the more appropriate title of "attempted murder". I beg of you, assist me at Category talk:Assailants to argue otherwise. UnSub-Zero (talk) 07:17, March 12, 2017 (UTC) :TrainLubber's trying to take the issue over to an admin, 31dot. UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:28, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :Somehow TrainLubber managed to manipulate 31dot and he's taking his side. This is just beyond stupid. UnSub-Zero (talk) 01:28, March 18, 2017 (UTC) ::I am not manipulating anyone. I am clearly attempting to stop a highly-awkward term that is never used in current events articles from being made into a pathology based solely on the crime they committed. TrainLubber (talk) 03:03, March 18, 2017 (UTC) :::Please view this article for clarification. TrainLubber (talk) 03:05, March 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::You just hate the term, do you? UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:57, March 18, 2017 (UTC) :::::Wow. First Train, don't blow up my talk page to argue with UnSub. I don't blame you for that UnSub by the way, I know that's not your fault. Second, UnSub's right and you really are getting kind of ridiculous with this.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 04:57, March 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::::No, what is ridiculous is the term "attempted murderer" (it makes it sound like it meant it was almost born a murderer, which makes absolutely no sense whatsoever). News articles use the term "assailant" when one is charged with attempted murder. Furthermore, nobody in the L&O franchise ever explicitly referred to one who commits an attempted murder (that does not commit a murder) as anything but an assailant. End of discussion. TrainLubber (talk) 12:19, March 18, 2017 (UTC) :::::::That's because generally the shows deal with killers and rapists, not attempted murderers. And again, stop blowing up my talk page Train just because you disagree with common sense!!!--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 15:52, March 18, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Okay, this is where it gets ridiculous: how in the world does "attempted murderer" make it sound like a suspect "was almost born a murderer"? From where I see it, it just means a person who nearly became a murderer. And just because assailant is used all the time doesn't mean it's accurate. UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:01, March 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::How did this get moved to my talk page??? Please take it back to the talk page for assailants!!!--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 22:17, March 18, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::Blame Train, not me. UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:23, March 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::Oh I do, I have absolutely no issue with you. So Train, argue somewhere else or I'm gonna ask an Admin to do something about you hijacking my talk page to argue with UnSub who I will make sure is known to not be someone I blame for this, just you. Basically Train GET OFF MY PAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 22:38, March 18, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::Actually, you should blame UnSub-Zero, not me, for he was the one who incited this ridiculous debate in the first place. Had he not had the idea of adding a ridiculous "attempted murderer" pathology to perpetrators who commit an attempted murder, none of this would ever have happened. TrainLubber (talk) 01:40, March 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::Trying to deflect, are you? War actually agrees with me, so you're the one to blame for trying to manipulate him and prompting me to counter-argue. UnSub-Zero (talk) 01:41, March 19, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::::Only WarGrowlmon18, but who else? TrainLubber (talk) 01:48, March 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::::No one else responded to my requests to comment, so I have no idea. UnSub-Zero (talk) 01:50, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Okay now both of you stop blowing up my talk page with this argument!!! Yes, I agree with you UnSub but its getting irritating to have my talk page repeatedly blowing up like this!!! Move it back to where it belongs or one of your own talk pages!!! I should not be getting this many messages on my talk page that aren't even directed at me!!!--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 02:11, March 19, 2017 (UTC) SVU contagious Did the Cops specifically ask Holly if the Molester forced Holly to (Lie about Mark)?( 09:11, September 10, 2017 (UTC)). *??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 21:58, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Don't bother trying to figure out that guy-known troll that likes to argue with people CelticDragon0 (talk) 00:25, September 11, 2017 (UTC) Ryanfellowsfitts23 You wouldn't happen to be , would you...? Season Fourteen (talk) 11:21, December 15, 2019 (UTC) :Are you sure? You also have a habit of adding categories right after you create an article, which Ryan has admitted was an intentional style of theirs. You also started becoming very active here right after Ryan stopped editing suddenly. Plus, you always seem to make edits whenever Ryan's offline. I am comparing your editing history with theirs right now. Season Fourteen (talk) 21:39, December 15, 2019 (UTC) ::That is pretty much Ryan's rationale... Season Fourteen (talk) 21:49, December 15, 2019 (UTC) :::Then please do not add categories right after publishing the article. It is absolutely unnecessary and only serves to boost your edit count. If you want to figure out what categories are appropriate, then just hold off on publishing the article until you figure them out. Season Fourteen (talk) 22:06, December 15, 2019 (UTC)